1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamp device, more particularly to a clamp device for an elastic band.
2. Description of Related Art
Elastic resistance training is commonly used for the purpose of training exercise and rehabilitation therapy etc., which basically utilize external resistance to cause muscle contraction to increase muscle strength. Work stress, everyday living pressure and the lack of exercise and muscle training for a long period of time can cause physical pain. At such times, muscle in each area of the body must be exercised correctly to increase the muscle support for spinal cord or joints etc., resulting in a more complete therapy and effectively lowering the chance of relapse.
The elastic band commonly used in elastic resistance training is utilized for its material property of high elasticity (high extension rate), and therefore when the elastic band is pulled, it provides restoring force, through which muscle contraction is forced to achieve the effect of muscle training. The use of elastic resistance on training requires one to know how much resistance is to be set for training. As for elastic bands, different colors and thicknesses represent different elastic resistance coefficients. A lower resistance coefficient elastic band can be used in the beginning, and later on, an elastic band with increased strength can be formed by folding an elastic band or stacking two elastic bands together for training of higher intensity. Moreover, an elastic band is light-weight and affordable, and can be used with minimal space or equipment requirement. Therefore, it provides high practicality and convenience for individuals exercising at home or a group of people training together.
However, during actual operation, a user merely grips each end of the elastic band with both hands to start different types of training movement. Sometimes, when the pulling force is too great, the user will lose grip, and both hands will be thrown in the direction in which force is applied and might strike surrounding objects. Particularly, the patient's safety is of concern during rehabilitation, where the patient might have insufficient grip on the band.
There is a clamp device sold on the market that comes with a handle, which retains the elastic band on the clamp device by tying the band thereto, and thus the retaining strength depends on the tightness and the way it is tied. Nonetheless, when a patient applies insufficient strength or incorrect tying method, there is a risk of the elastic band coming off during usage due to insufficient retaining strength or tightness.